


Fallen

by sjax001



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjax001/pseuds/sjax001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask.fm的点文，要求是“Tony/Pym的段子“。发生在秘密入侵、珍妮特死亡、真Pym归来之后。雷可能注意，扭曲注意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

Tony注意到大厦的系统有点异常，楼下实验室的安保似乎被人动了手脚。  
他穿上装甲，进入实验室的大门，并不怎么惊讶地，他发现Pym坐在落满灰尘的器材、屏幕和线路之间。  
当然是他，Tony Stark平静地想，这世界上若还有人能破解这实验室的安保密码，除了他和Reed，还能有谁。  
Pym依然穿着黑西装，看起来样子比Janet葬礼上更糟，他胡渣子长成了浓重的阴影，满头金发乱七八糟，似乎已经有好几天没睡觉，他的眼睛是肿的，不知道是因为泪水的浸泡还是因为失眠。他抬起头来，注视着Tony。  
“所以，”他说，“这就是他诞生的地方。”  
Tony当然知道Pym在说谁。Ragnarok，Thor的复制品。他创造，Pym培育，Reed加以完善的那个怪物。  
不，那个不是Pym。只是Skrull人的冒牌货，Tony心中如此纠正。  
“我看了所有的记录和材料，”Pym说，他拍打着身边的一大叠文件，还有闪动着光芒的那个屏幕，这些东西原本都已经作为最高机密被深锁，但Tony知道，如果Pym想要拿到，他永远都拿得到。昔日的蚁人脸上挂着一个类似痉挛的怪笑，“真像啊。真像啊。这就像是我在一个已经忘记的噩梦里写出来的东西。一模一样的思路，一模一样的笔迹，甚至连我会犯的那些细小的错误也全都一模一样。他不是在模仿我。他就是我，对吗？他只是做了我想要做，却又没有勇气去做的一切。”  
他看起来几乎又要哭了。Tony卸下了面甲。  
“Hank，”他说，却不知道接下来该说什么。

他只是想起了那个夜晚，Ragnarok真正诞生的那个夜晚。  
他告诉Pym——哦，冒牌的Pym，假的Pym，Skrull人冒名顶替的Pym，模仿出来的Pym。他告诉 **那个Pym** ，他曾经收藏了Thor的一缕头发，因为他心中总是有种模糊的想法，他想要验证Thor是不是真的神祗，如果能创造出和Thor一样强大的人类，许多事情都能简单许多。  
“那为什么你到现在都没着手做？” **那个Pym** 如此问道。  
Tony想要说他不能这么做，因为这有悖伦理，会让他产生罪恶感，可是他没能说出口，因为他看着Pym的眼睛。天啊，Pym的眼睛是科学家的眼睛，湛蓝纯真如孩童，包含着世界上一切的好奇心和不堪一击的软弱。那是个冒牌货，为何他会与真正的Pym如此相似。  
“我们应该这样做。”Pym说，“这会是个伟大的科学奇迹。由我们手中诞生的伟大奇迹。”  
是啊，伟大的科学奇迹，当Pym如此谈论的时候，没有人对他有抵抗力。Janet没有，Reed没有，事实上所有复仇者都没有。他这样说的时候，你能忘却他犯下的一切最可怕的错误，这就是为什么除了他自己，他能从任何人那里轻易得到原谅。  
Tony犹豫着，动摇着，而Pym， **那个Pym** ，已经开始行动起来，他无比兴奋地列出图表，在白板上飞快地写着方程式，谈论着所有可行的方案。  
Pym，造就了奥创的Pym，永远不知道自己是谁的Pym，曾经殴打过自己妻子的Pym，他此时看起来总是如此烁烁生辉，他眼睛光亮，脸庞年轻，他，他是如此神采飞扬，你怎么可能不被他打动。  
（不，Tony。那不是真的Pym。那只是冒牌的Pym，假的Pym，Skurll人冒名顶替的Pym，模仿出来的Pym。）  
（可是他和真的Pym是如此相似。）  
（如此相似。）  
“我得要再想想，”Tony说，可他已经有一半被Pym带跑了，那个好奇心更旺盛，更相信未来的Tony Stark，总是被隐藏起来的他的那一半。另外一半，更理性的那个，更昏暗，更悲观，更自私的那个，则依然在抵抗。  
Pym， **那个Pym** ，转过来看着Tony。他咧嘴微笑。突然之间，他抢过Tony的下巴，在他嘴唇上留下一个足以让人感到痛苦的吻。  
Tony愕然地看着他，这一切似乎太过于理所当然，他找不出反抗的理由，那个总是如此软弱，如此不安，如此动摇的Pym，竟然吻了他。  
“我们可以做任何事，”Pym， **那个Pym** 如此说道，声音甜蜜如恶魔细语。  
或许那时候，若Tony还留着一丝理智，他就该怀疑眼前的人是否是真正的Pym。但是他没有。  
不，不，他并不是被诱惑了。他只是被激怒了。那个总是如此软弱，如此不安，如此动摇的Pym竟然胆敢吻他。这就像是一个挑衅，一个嘲弄。于是Tony Stark被激怒了，既然Pym竟敢这样做，既然那个总是如此软弱，如此不安，如此动摇的Pym也能有如此的疯狂大胆，那为何Tony Stark不敢制造Thor的复制品。  
是的，是的，Ragnarok，诸神的黄昏，就是在那一刻诞生的。不是在他Tony的一瞬之想中诞生，不是在内战的战火中诞生，而就在那个吻之间，那个狂妄的，奇怪的吻之间。

时至今日，Tony Stark依然不知晓，那个Pym当时为什么要那么做。他是察觉了自己的弱点吗？还是一时兴起的无意之举？或者，Tony Stark看着如今那个坐在废墟之中捂脸痛哭着的Pym，真实的那个Pym，  
 **“他就是我，对吗？他只是做了我想要做，却又没有勇气去做的一切。”**  
Tony Stark只是想要知道，那个吻是否也包含在这句话中。  
Tony Stark知道，自己将永远也不会知道。


End file.
